Freak Show
by Psychic101
Summary: Before coming home to Santa Barbara we all know Shawn Spencer traveled the world. However what if he traveled the world in a circus and belonged to an act of "Freak Show's"? After one of the performers is killed the SBPD is brought in to solve the case and Shawn is exposed as a brilliant performer. How does he handle being a "Freak" in front of his family and friends? Shules!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story everyone! I was inspired to write this after reading a very good book titled "Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children" It's a very good book which I recommend! I've been doing a bit of research into the act of "Freak Show's" and became from fascinated. I'd like to say that all acts in this story are **NOT** made up. Real people have done these!

* * *

**Miami, Florida: July 7, 1998**

The night was hot and damp as the summer reached its peak in Florida. No one could escape the buzz of mosquitos and other bugs choosing to make a human their feast. The popular city of Miami was filled with ethnicities of all kinds as well as their cultures. Miami was the host to some of the most exotic food, drinks and animals in the country. People came from all over the world to visit the sunny beaches and to see the people.

However, once a year Miami was home to the Houdini Oddities a small caravan of people who longed to belong. The members went from sword swallowers, bearded ladies, midgets and a giant to much more. The members of the little family all believed themselves to be some of Gods most unique works of art in the century. They followed in the footsteps of the freaks before them and passed on the humble traditions to the next generation.

The tent flap opened as a wave of people entered from the hot night air. The tent was filled with curious children, disbelieving adults and those looking for a good time. Inside the tent laid a large stage circled by stands of seats. Hung from the walls were old posters advertising the acts of freaks that had been in the ground for hundreds of years.

Popcorn and trash littered the ground as any circus flooring would after being open for a week. Every night the cast and crew worked tirelessly to clean up their beloved tent in order to look somewhat presentable to the passing eyes. The tent stood at twenty feet high and was only thirty wide. The stage and stands took up most of the room. The room that was left unoccupied held tanks of exotic, bizarre animals guarded at all times.

"Look Ma, it's got two heads!" A young boy shouted dragging his mother over to the tank.

"Howard, it's probably dead." The mother scoffed letting herself get pulled.

"Actually Miss, it's quite alive." The woman was turned and screamed at the man in front of her. He was covered in tattoos and piercings that had taken years to accomplish.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The mother apologized. The man shrugged it off and turned away to walk through the crowds. He said hello to his friends before making it backstage where his family waited patiently for the show to begin.

"Quite a night, eh?" A short man only standing four foot tall asked looking up.

"Yes it is." He agreed continuing to walk around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather round!" The ringmaster and owner stood on a table. Todd who was a nice plump man with a thick handle bar mustache clapped his hands until he got everyone's attention. "This is a very important night. This show is the last we will be performing in the fine city of Miami. Closing night is always our last chance to awe the audience with never before seen tricks."

"Do remember we are to amaze the audience, not to harm them. Safety is always the number one priority. If for any reason you feel something has gone wrong- or will- please alert the crew so we can minimize the damage. Now then, we welcome those we are new to our family and wish them luck in their first show." Todd extended his hand to a young man in his late teens. The man nodded and received hoots and hollers.

"Let the show began!" Todd finished with a yell. The nosy crowd behind the secondary tent was muffled as the cast let out their own yells and cheers. Todd stepped down from the table and wrapped an arm around the new members shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to perform tonight." He assured the young man. The man nodded nervously and patted Todd's back. His brown hair was gelled back and his hazel eyes were alight with excitement.

"I'm sure Todd. Just a little nervous…" he peeked out from a gap in the curtain. "I've never done it in front of a crowd before."

"Just remember, the crowd wants you to succeed. They love being proved wrong and love watching new things. Use this to your advantage. You can always change your mind son; no one is forcing you to go on tonight." Todd shoved his hands in his purple pants and smiled at the man.

"I feel like I owe it to everyone. They've been so nice." The man looked at Todd.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Todd clapped the man's shoulder and left him to his thoughts. Todd took his place in the middle of the stage and waited for the cue. In seconds the curtain rolled back and he was greeted by applause and a bright spotlight.

"Ladies and gentle of Miami, I present to you some of the most exotic, bizarre, new and improved creatures of the world. I welcome you to the Houdini Oddities. The show where weird is accepted and encouraged!" The crowd roared with excitement, "The acts you will be seeing tonight involve some very dangerous stunts. So I warn you all, do not try this at home! Everyone here is of trained professionals. Enjoy the show!" he moved off to the side and was replaced by the man before.

He stood in front of the crowd wrapped in a robe. He dropped the fabric and became exposed except for a cloth over his groin. He spun slowly allowing the audience to see his many piercing and tattoos. On his back was a series of hooks going down in two lines. Two crew members dressed in black set a table down on the stage. The pierced man laid belly flat onto the table. One of the crew members raised his hand and a horizontal tube slowly descended down. Hanging from the tube was a bunch of fish hooks. The fish hooks were looped through the rings on the man's back. The man held up a thumb and was slowly raised into the air until his was five feet above the table. Nothing was keeping him up but the rings on his back.

The audience cheered and some gagged as the man was lifted higher until the air. His skin stretched as his weight brought down the hooks a little. Soon he was lowered back down onto the table, unhooked and bowed to the cheering crowd before he walked backstage. The next exhibit to take his place was a large fleshy woman with a long beard hanging from her face. The man known as "Pierce" wiped the sweat from his face and was greeted by Todd.

"That was very nice, I'm glad you're safe. You alright?"

"I am." Pierce nodded.

"Splendid!" Todd turned away.

"Did it hurt?" Pierce turned his head to the new member.

"Not anymore. At first it did." The man nodded, "Nice getup." The man looked down and blushed. He was wearing baggy pants with a fluffy shirt, much like a movie genie would. A purple turban sat on his head covering his sleek hair.

"Todd thought it was a classic."

"Todd's right." Pierce stood up and motioned to the stage, "You're next. Good luck." The man nodded.

"Now I'd like to present to you our newest addition here to the Houdini family. This young man here is about to perform his first show so please, be patient. I welcome to the family and stage Trinity the Mystic Being!" Todd waved him on and Trinity stepped onto the stage.

* * *

"Good show Trinity!" He was clapped on the back.

"Thanks." He nodded and hurried to the room he'd been given. There he stripped the costume and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He looked into his dressing room mirror and took a washcloth which he used to wipe the stage makeup off his face. He sighed happily when he saw his natural skin and reached for a water bottle that had been placed on the table. He cracked it open and drank the whole bottle. He felt as if his body was overheating.

"Hey." There was a soft knock on his door.

"Hey." Trinity smiled at the figure. The person was of average height but had flaming orange hair.

"Nice show you gave Trinity, you pleased the crowd and Todd." She laughed.

"You know my names not Trinity, it's Shawn Spencer." Shawn smiled.

"You're Trinity now. You've joined the circus. Shawn Spencer is long gone." The girl stepped into the room and kissed his lips. She shut the door behind her and the bustle of people was muted, just as easily as it had started up.

* * *

Yes I've put Shawn into the act of Freak Show's. I was a little crossed with putting the pierced man in as a Freak because what he has is technically body modification. I hope you enjoyed this and please PM me if you wish to see a visual. Or I might just set up the links on my profile. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa Barbara, California: July 21, 2013**

"Shawn do you have the-?"

"Right here!" Shawn Spencer held up the bottle of sunscreen his girlfriend had been about to mention.

"Good, I don't want to get burned." Juliet O'Hara smiled at her boyfriend and turned around in her chair. "Get my back?" She moved her hair out of the way.

"Sure." Shawn squeezed a fine amount of lotion onto his hands and placed the bottle into the sand. He sat onto the chair behind her and began to massage the lotion into her skin.

"Will you two get a room?" Carlton Lassiter huffed glaring at them from behind his sunglasses.

"He's just putting sunscreen on my back Carlton." Juliet said looking up at him.

"I can do you next Lassie, Jules wouldn't mind." Shawn grinned.

"Not in this lifetime Spencer or any for that matter!" Juliet laughed at Carlton's reaction.

"Relax Carlton. It's a day of recreation." Juliet motioned to the gang of people in front of them. The SBPD had just closed the biggest case of the season and were having a day off at the beach to celebrate. Buzz McNab had suggested the beach as the employees struggled to keep themselves together in the heat of the station.

"I am relaxing." Carlton was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with a white short-sleeved shirt. He walked off to find Marlowe leaving Shawn and Juliet alone. Shawn's hands went under her bikini top to even out of the lotion. When he was done Shawn wiped his hands on his shorts and wrapped his arms around Juliet who leaned into him.

"When was the last time we were at the beach together?" Shawn asked putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm… Our second date I think." She answered.

Shawn frowned, "That long?" Juliet nodded and turned her head to give him a kiss. "Mmm," Shawn moaned as Juliet turned around completely and sat into his lap without their lips disconnecting. Her hands went into his hair as his landed on the warm skin of her waist. Juliet nibbled his lower lip and opened her mouth to invite his tongue into hers. Shawn took the invitation greatly and deepened the kiss. His head tilted to allow better access.

"Shawn!" A voice yelled causing them to break apart.

"Da-ad." Shawn groaned still holding onto Juliet's waist.

"Hello Henry." Juliet waved at him.

"How are you Juliet?"

She shifted in Shawn's lap, "I'm alright, you?"

"Hot." Henry nodded bringing a bottle of beer to his lips.

"It's supposed to get up to ninety-nine today." Gus informed them walking over.

"I moved away from Miami to get away from the heat, now it's hot here too." Juliet sighed.

"Miami is ridiculously hot, I don't blame you."

Juliet looked at Shawn surprised, "You've been to Miami?"

"Uh,I-," Shawn stammered, "Briefly." Juliet's eyebrow rose at his answer.

"Did you like it?"

"It was alright, but I'd prefer not to go back. I'd rather just stick with you." He smiled.

"Smooth." Gus commented earning a kick of sand.

"Shut up, at least it's better than 'Player Gus'." The small group chuckled except for Gus.

"Player Gus is smooth Shawn, he's got game." Gus defended.

"Sure, sure. Okay." Shawn agreed.

"Everyone hungry? Burgers are done." Richard Vick yelled their way.

"Come on Shawn, let's eat." Juliet stood up and grabbed Shawn's hand. He followed her motions and walked over to the grill.

"Hello Detective O'Hara." Richard greeted Juliet placing a patty on her plate.

"Hi," Juliet smiled and let go of Shawn's hand to grab buns.

"Hey Shawn." Richard smiled at Shawn.

"What's up man?" Shawn grabbed a bun and opened it quickly.

"Nothing much." Richard placed a patty onto the bottom bun.

"Talk to you later." Shawn said following Juliet as she moved down the table littered with food and condiments. Shawn placed lettuce onto his burger and stood away from the table waiting for Juliet.

"Get more food," She told him glancing at his practically empty plate. "I know am, I'm starving." Juliet piled a few carrots onto her plate. "Get some fruit or vegetables at least." She instructed. Shawn sighed but did as she asked adding pineapple next to his burger.

"Better?" He showed her his plate.

"Close enough." Juliet shrugged walking next to him as they returned to the area they'd been before. Shawn sat onto the sand and leaned back onto his forearms.

"Beer?" Gus came over and handed each of them a bottle.

"Thanks." Shawn said opening his and then Juliet's. The group sat quietly and ate their food. They were soon joined by Henry, Carlton and Marlowe who was now six months pregnant. Juliet stretched out her legs and set them on top of Shawn's.

"Eat," She held up his plate. Shawn took the burger off the plate and took a slow bite.

"I'm not hungry, but it's good." Shawn said earning nods from everyone around him.

"Really? Tastes funny to me…" Juliet placed her plate down onto the sand with just the burger left.

"You're crazy girl." Gus commented still chewing his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Henry scolded him with glare. Gus shrugged and went back to his full plate of food.

"Here Jules, do you want my pineapple?" Shawn held out the plate for her. She took his plate and slowly ate the pineapple. "Now this is delicious." Juliet announced after she finished chewing a piece. Shawn beamed at her with a smile.

"This is why you're the best girlfriend in the entire world." Shawn leaned over and placed a kiss on Juliet's cheek.

"Thanks sweetie, I do feel bad about eating your food though."

"Like he needs it," Henry snorted with a chime of agreement from Carlton.

"Wow dad that's just wow." Shawn said getting up and walking towards the table. Juliet wiped the sand of Shawn's rear-end as he stepped over her. Shawn shot her a flirty smile before turning to Richard and speaking to him quietly. The little group sat in silence and no sound was heard except for the chattering of other people, the ocean and the eating of food. As Shawn entered the tent with a hotdog Gus took the opportunity for conversation.

"The other day I was at work and my coworker told me about how she liked my shirt and-" Gus started but was interrupted by Chief Karen Vick.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all but Carlton, Juliet I need you two down at a crime scene." Juliet groaned as Carlton shot up with happiness.

"Give me a few minutes to change!" He ran back towards the parking lot earning a sigh from Marlowe.

"Us too chief?" Shawn asked motioning to himself and Gus.

"I suppose… but let me make myself clear. Behave Mister Spencer." She told him as she received a hug from her husband.

"I always behave chief." Shawn shot her a prize winning smile. Henry snorted and shook his head at the look of disbelief from his son.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Juliet stood up and dusted her hands.

"You better O'Hara." The goers at the beach soon disappeared as duty called once more. Once the small group of four was changed and in Carlton's car they headed towards their destination, Shawn and Gus bickering the entire away of the location of the scene.

"Gus it's not a carnival! We still have months before one comes to Santa Barbara…" Shawn crossed his arms.

"Uh no Shawn! There's one in town now. And I bet that's exactly where we're going." Gus replied.

"Whatever." Shawn scoffed looking out the window.

"The two of you better shut up or I'll pull over and take out my pistol!" Carlton yelled from the front seat.

"We're almost there guys, calm down." Juliet played mediator from the front. Within a few minutes the car rolled to a stop and the doors opened to let the passengers exit. Shawn gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Told you!" Gus said smugly.

"Houdini Oddities…" Juliet read the sign hanging off the front of a giant tent. Shawn had never been more upset that he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Psych. Nor any of "inspirations" used to write this chapter/story.

Warning: Mentions of domestic (marriage) abuse. Read with caution.

* * *

**Santa Barbara, California: July 21, 2013**

"Let's get this over with." Lassiter pulled himself away from the car and began to walk towards the tent.

Shawn let out a fake cough, "Wow. Um." He coughed again.

"Are you alright?" Juliet frowned in concern looking at him.

"I don't know." More coughs and he doubled over to add to his performance, "I'm not feeling too well. Can someone take me home?" Juliet walked over and patted his back gently.

"Hell no. We already drove out here. You can wait." Lassiter snapped.

"He really doesn't sound good Lassie," Gus added finally realizing the look Shawn had been giving him.

"Then get him to cough over that ledge. O'Hara leave your boyfriend alone and let's get this over with!" Lassiter turned away from Shawn and walked towards the tent.

"We'll just be a minute Shawn, I promise." She stroked his hair then rushed after her partner. The moment she was gone Shawn stood up straight and let out a long sigh.

"What was that?" Gus stood next to Shawn.

"Remember the time I was in Miami?" Shawn folded his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I was kind of a… carnie." Shawn shifted his feet.

"And?" Gus turned to face Shawn.

"Not just any 'carnie' I had an act. In this particular troupe." Shawn confessed.

"You were a freak?!" Gus asked in surprise.

"Eh." Shawn shrugged, "That's neither here nor there."

"I can't believe it…" Gus shook his head, "Shawn Spencer. A "Freak"."

"That's why I didn't tell anyone." Shawn said. "The judgement would be endless." After another sigh Shawn dragged himself away from Lassiter's car and into the tent. Nothing had seemed to change since he'd last been in the tent. The cages of exotic creatures, the pictures lining the walls and the large stage in the middle. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday. There would be no show or rehearsal that day. So the strange absence of the shows performers was odd to Shawn.

"May I help you?" A voice with an Australian accent asked making Shawn jump.

"He's with us." Juliet answered for him. Shawn turned and found himself face to face with a woman. She had short blond curly hair with brown eyes. She was dressed in a large purple robe.

"Who are you?" Shawn looked her up and down.

"Who are you?" She fired back.

"I'm a psychic with the police department. Now answer my question. Who are you?" Shawn glared at her.

"A psychic, eh? What are you going to do? Tell me my future?" The woman chuckled pulling a carton of cigarettes out from her pocket.

"I'm a psychic. Not a fortune teller." Shawn said.

"This is Jessica Venus, she owns this show." Lassiter supplied.

"Owns the show? What happened to Todd?" Shawn frowned.

"Todd?" Jessica snorted, "Todd was an idiot who didn't know what he was doing." She took a drag from the cigarette in her hand. "How did you know him anyways?"

"He used to work here." A new voice said walking through the open tent flap.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jessica sneered.

"Names Pierce." He held out his hand to Lassiter who was starting at the many piercings. When Lassiter didn't grasp his hand Pierce let it drop before he turned to Shawn, "Nice to see you again."

Shawn nodded, "Long time no see."

"So what's this nonsense about a murder?" Jessica turned from Shawn and her attention was focused on Juliet.

* * *

"What was your act?" Juliet asked for the millionth time as Shawn yawned.

"Jules I told you. It doesn't matter." He pulled back the blankets before getting into the bed.

"I'm curious Shawn." Juliet sat into bed and stared at him, "To be a… 'freak' you need to have some weird quality. I've seen you naked and there's nothing abnormal about your body."

"I was born with a tail." Shawn gave a fake smile and turned off the light on the bedside table.

"Shawn I'm serious." Juliet nudged him.

"Me too. Hell of a tail." Shawn closed his eyes.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Juliet huffed finally laying onto her side with her arms over her chest. "See if I care."

"The tone of your voice shows that you care." Shawn pointed out closing his eyes.

"I will find out." Juliet promised. Shawn opened his eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling.

* * *

**Miami, Florida: July 8, 1998**

_Shawn picked up the fork and scooped up the eggs off his plate and placed them into his mouth. His fellow performers were scattered around the campgrounds laughing, talking and eating. _

"_It's hot." Enya complained next to him. She was sitting on the table next to his plate eyeing the surroundings. Her long orange hair was tied back into a ponytail. _

"_You can eat fire but you can't stand the sun?" Shawn teased her._

_She grinned at him, "Better to have the heat directly in your mouth." She winked and he smiled. Enya had been the first one he'd made a bond with within the troupe. He was the new guy and the others weren't sure of what to think about him. Pierce was nice and seemed to like him. But Enya was an entirely different story. They were sleeping together so Shawn didn't have to guess on her feelings for him. _

"_It's Miami." He said taking a sip of milk from his cup, "It's going to be hot." It was barely seven in the morning and he was already sweating. _

"_I can't wait to be out of here," Enya turned her head back towards the grounds, "I hate Florida." While they were having sexual relations Shawn had yet to connect to her on a deep personal or emotional basis. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Enya was her real name. It could be her stage name just as Trinity was his. _

"_Are you from here or something?" Shawn asked._

"_Something like that." Enya mumbled. Shawn nodded and his head snapped towards the sound of a large bang followed by a yell. _

"_Get away from me!" Shawn and Enya watched as a woman, Helen, stormed out of her trailer. _

"_Get back here!" Her angry husband Steven yelled stomping onto the dirt. _

"_No! I can't stand you for another minute!" Helen shouted at him holding up her middle finger. _

"_That's it!" Steven marched over and grabbed Helen roughly by the arm. Shawn stood up to help but was stopped by Enya's hands on his chest. _

"_Let go of me you bastard!" Helen screamed as she was dragged by Steven back to their shared trailer. By this point the entire camp had their attention focused on the couple but no one moved a muscle to intervene. _

"_Why'd you stop me? She needed help." Shawn watched as the door slammed shut and he sat back down at the table._

"_Steven's the strongman; he'd bash your head in and not think twice about it. He may beat Helen but he wouldn't kill her. You he would. It's not worth it." Enya explained. Shawn started down at the table his appetite gone. _

* * *

Hello everyone! So I recently watched American Horror Story's "Freak Show" hoping for some inspiration to help with this story and it worked! My new job is to try and not copy everything from AHS into this story... I apologize in advance if anyone has seen it and too much of it finds itself in here. I'll keep an eye out! I do plan on using some of the acts from the show though, but not the story line. So it won't spoil anything.

Happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe!


End file.
